Eye of The Vulpimancer Part 1
'Joey is in a ship and is in the orbit of Vulpin.' Joey: "It's way to easy just to walk into Vulpin and find anyone you want thats not a Vulpimancer." 'The ships skakes, do to a laser hitting the ship.' Joey: "New it. Now who are you?" 'Joey looks at a computer.' Joey: "Cloaky...it'll be fun to beat the poems out of this guy until he starts making sense." Cloaked Man (Through speaker): "Surrender, Joey Mutno, or I will have to use violence to bring you down." Joey (Screaming to the other ship): "Don't you think you could've mentioned that you don't wanna use violence before you shot me!" Cloaked Man: "So be it." 'The Cloaked Man shoots Joey's ship down and he is falling onto the ground of Vulpin. Joey slaps the watch and turns into Amplifalcon, who then makes a wind funnel on his legs to enable flight.' Amplifalcon: "The Rustbucket IIII again, I still have to return that!" 'Amplifalcon lands and a Vulpimancer jumps on top of him. Amplifalcon blows a wind funnel at the Vulpimancer and he goes flying away but the Vulpimancer grabs Amplifalcon's legs and a shadow figure swings through the air and it slaps the Vulpimancer away.' Amplifalcon (Getting up): "That was wierd. Now...if I were a one-fourth human, one-fourth Vulpimancer, one-fourth Arachnichimp, one-fourth Loboan thing, where would I be?" 'Joey reverts back to human as another Vulpimancer jumps near him. The Cloaked Man is riding it.' Joey: "What the poop is up with you? First you shoot me down and its been like five seconds and you had enough time to land your ship safetly, tame a Vulpimancer, and find me?" Cloaked Man: "Yes, we're very quick at doing things." Joey: "We? Who cares?" 'Joey starts running from the Cloaked Man in the jungles of Vulpin.' Joey: "Get away from me." Cloaked Man: "Funny, your father said the same thing before he perished." Joey: "Funny, last time you weren't as cool." Cloaked Man: "Your father wasn't as brave." 'Joey trips and the Cloaked Man looks down on Joey and he is about to kill him. All of a sudden, a shadow of speed swings through the air on a vine and kicks the Cloaked Man away.' Joey (Getting up): "Hello...is anyone here?" 'Then the shadow re-appears and grabs Joey into the tree's. The person puts Joey down and the person comes into perspective. An Arachnichimp with orange fur and a Loboan tail is standing in front of Joey.' Person: "Hey Joey." Joey: "How do you no my name?" Person: "Why wouldn't I, after all I am your sister." Theme Song Joey: "My...sister?" Joey's Sister: "Yah duh! You don't remember me do you? If you don't I'm Steph and you are?" Joey: "Joey." Steph: "I know. Wanna meet your girlfriend?" Joey: "Yah duh!" 'A speedy line of wind comes through the tree's and all of a sudden a Kineceleran girl appears in fornt of Joey.' Joey: "Well. Your hot." Kineceleran Girl: "Thank's Joey. I'm K8." Joey: "Well...wanna pick up where we left off." K8: "Sure." Steph: "Sorry to interupt but were kinda getting chased here." 'They all runs away and K8 grabs on the Joey and Steph for more speed. The Cloaked Man chases after them and his cloak gets trapped on a vine and it falls off, but Joey doesn't see who the man behind the mask, or hood, is.' Joey: "I gotta find the man." 'Joey jumps out of the tree's and see's the cloaked man.' Joey: "Huh! Your..." To Be Continued... Characters= *Joey Mutno *Steph (first non-cameo appearance) *Kineceleran (first appearance) |-| Villains= *Cloaked Men **Cloaked Man 1 **Cloaked Man 2 |-| Aliens= *Amplifalcon Category:Episodes Category:JOEY 10 Stuff Category:JOEY 10 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Specials